


A Light in the Dark

by wwblb



Series: A Light in the Dark [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: A Light in the Dark, AU of an AU, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if issac and aliea didnt get together au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

There wasn’t much anyone could do to comfort the man after Anders had left. His manor lay in ruins from the destruction Issac wrought. He tore, smashed, and broke all he could attempt to make his surroundings match his hearts current state. Bodhan had taken sandal to a safer place and poor Orana cowered in the rooms Issac currently was not rampaging in.

It took several complaints from neighbors about loud noises and a howling wounded animal before Aveline arrived to talk some sense into him. After a stern talking to and a rough blow to the face Issac was convinced to spend most of his time drinking at the hanged man drowning his sorrows in cheap whiskey and pounding out his frustration in drunken brawls.

He could talk to someone, someone who was going through the same pain the same broken heart….but every time he made up his mind to talk to her he feel into the same pattern of drinking and brawling. Some nights Isabela warmed his bed, but soon even she wouldn’t deal with his anger and drunkenness. He then turned to the whores of the Rose to distract him from his loneliness.

He would disappear for days on end returning soaked in blood from fighting bandits, Qunari, anything that was stupid enough to cross him. He’d stagger to the rose and throw down a small sack of gold and request a healing potion, a keg of ale and a pretty girl. After several days there he would drag himself back to the hanged man and repeat the cycle. He fell out of contact with almost everyone he had cared about.

Bethany hadn’t heard from him in ages as everyday she contemplated if she should try to escape and find out what became of her beloved brother Issac. When no word came for months she sent secret letters to each of his friends hoping for good news. No one wanted Bethany to worry so Issac’s depression and behavior was downplayed in their responses. She even sent a letter to Aliea asking how her brother was doing.

After their meeting Aliea went straight to Issac’s not even bothering to drop off the key. She was a little shaky as she rapped on the front door, would he be there? Angry?

 ”Orana dear, what’s going on? Is Issac home?” she said squeezing past the frightened elf. Before the breakups she had spent a fair amount of time here with Issac while their lovers colluded, it was then Issac had said she was always welcome in his home, perhaps Anders was not, but she figured she was safe to enter.

The door opened a crack and Aliea was greeted by a weak voice. “Hello?” it was Orana. The elf had no other place to go so she stayed cleaning house as best she could, hiding from Issac when he was at home and furious. “May…may I help you?” she squeaked.

“Oh please keep your voice down…he’s upstairs sleeping” Orana added trying to physically block Aliea from viewing the wreckage of the Amell manor. “I try to clean it when the master is out but he throws dishes and vases and anything he can get his hands on….and I I don’t know how to fix the holes me makes in the walls…” she sobbed ashamed that she could not keep the home tidy.

“Oh Orana! You should have told m…someone! This is not acceptable at all! I have to speak to him, let me at least try. You’ve been very good to keep the house so clean with all of this” she tried to reassure as she made her way up to see Issac. She knocked quickly before opening up his bedroom, taking in the scene in shock.

Issac lay face down in a heap of blankets, his bed in ruins. On the tipped over nightstand were bottles of alcohol some empty some still half full. He was clad only in his smalls and next to the bed laid an axe stained with dried blood. A few used potion bottles surrounding the area.

“Oh Maker” Aliea let slip before running to her friend’s side. She shook him gently calmly saying “Issac, Issac wake up.” He smelt of vomit and grime, she couldn’t even imagine what he’d been doing for the past few months, she was only more shocked her more was that he was still alive doing whatever it was he was doing.

 The world spun around him and he wasn’t sure what was going on, he heard his name, but his head pounded and all he wanted was to fall back into darkness. He rolled over revealing new fresh scars across his torso and a beard in place of his usually well-groomed goatee. “Who’s there?” he swung his arms wildly.

Aliea grabbed his arms and gently pressed them into the bed. “It’s your friend, Aliea, I came to check on your for Bethany, she wanted to break out just to make sure you were okay, and we both know they’d hunt her down in a second if she did. What have you been doing here?” she questioned. While she waited she slowly started to heal his battered torso.

He was a mess, and the petite mage laid her hands on him, healing him…she spoke of Bethany…Bethany wanting to risk her life to see him…to check on him… He wasn’t worth the concern, no not at all. “Get off me.” Issac growled and stumbled to his feet. “Leave here at once. I don’t want you or anyone else here now leave!”

Aliea sighed; he was a mess. Granted she was in no position to feel high and mighty, following her ex around like a puppy begging for a bone. “Issac, I will not leave until you talk to me, it’s not like I don’t understand what is going on with you,” she reminded gently. 

It was true; he thought about talking to her several times about it all but instead had turned to several vices. “I know…he did it to you…yours did…anyway…” he sighed as he sat down again, the world was empty, it had taken so much to admit he loved the man, and it cut so deep when he left him. “how, how do you…how do you go on?” he questioned honestly.

“Let me heal some of these and then we can talk alright?” she promised slowly healing the bulk of his wounds. Aliea was not a skilled healer, but she could do enough to seal the wound and keep him from getting an infection at least. Finally she explained “I haven’t really, it’s so embarrassing…I still go to him..them..to help with the mage underground…I just can’t seem to say no…I don’t have anything else in my life that would take priority so I fight for the mages…ironically that is why he left me…us..”

Issac arched a brow. “You stay with them…help them…I understand the cause…but…but…” what did she hope to get from this with her Anders? Surely she didn’t want him after what he did to her. “How can you?” He asked genuinely confused.

“I don’t know Issac…it hurts…to see him and not to be able to touch him…but it’s so much worse to be all alone in my mansion. I’m just the most awful company I’m sure…” she babbled still healing his wounds. It was nice to be close to him again, close to anyone even. It’d be better if he’d bathed, but still the warmth of Issac's skin…she’d missed contact so very much.

“You want to be close to him…you want to be….,” he muttered pulling away from her healing hands. “I think you should leave.” he wasn’t ready to talk about this…to think about how she still wanted to be near the man who…who…no she had to leave and she better leave soon…his anger was starting to break free of restraint.

Aliea sighed; this wasn’t working. “I’m lonely….” she muttered thinking he would have felt the same; clearly his way of dealing with pain was not healthy at all. She stood to leave, not ready to give up, but realizing this may not be the best way to help him.

 As she left Issac grabbed one of the bottles off of the destroyed dresser and drank deeply. He had to get his mind elsewhere, he had to do something besides focusing on the mess he had become…the mess Anders had left behind. He pulled on some breeches in the darkness of is room, he’d head to The Blooming Rose tonight…

Aliea left his mansion, in the shadows, but within sight of the doors, wanting to know just how much trouble Issac was getting himself into. Orana mentioned he’d been gone a lot lately, maybe she could catch him in the act, figure out what he was up to. She still had the key to deliver, but it seemed a whole lot less urgent now, plus it felt nice to having something not Anders on her mind. Fixing Issac, that was a plan she could get behind without wanting to kill herself.

 He stumbled out the door past Orana. “Don’t let her back in.” He hissed as she nervously backed away. He meandered down the street debating on buying a bottle of whiskey on the way or just having one sent up. Yes…he’d have one sent up, that and a pretty girl, maybe two…it had been awhile…

Following from a distance Aliea kept a close watch on his stumbling. Low town…the rose? Big surprise he’d find his solace in whores. She laughed, she never though of that, maybe it would of cheered her…but no Issac didn’t seem happy at all. She couldn’t follow him in like this, he’d just think she was pestering him…maybe she could swing by the emporium before he got too drunk, slip in and blend in with the call girls…

Issac entered The Rose throwing a small sack full of gold on the counter. “Go ahead and send up a bottle or two of whiskey.”

The matron smiled at him and whispered, “And the usual…?”

“Yes, a lady would be nice…” He quickly answered and ascended the stairs to his normal suite.

Thanks to a well placed bribe and a fast sprint Aliea was able to pop by the Black Emporium, change shape, and just barely catch the figure of Issac stumbling into the Rose. Lucky for her his gait was slow due to his careless attitude and general lack of good health. Aliea approached the Matron whispering to her for a moment, then heading up the stairs. Sometimes it paid to have a little pull in the city. She had Issac for the whole night, perhaps she would be able to find out what exactly was going on with him and even help him. It wasn’t how she expected her first time with him to go…no when she fantasized about him those months ago he was sweet and tender. And she looked like herself, that was probably the biggest difference. She just hope he would approve of her new form.

Issac sat on the bed waiting. Maybe they’d send up that red head…or that elf with the raven hair…perhaps that buxom blonde with the Orleasian accent…but first thing was first, a drink, yes and maybe a bath…or she could bathe him, that would bee nice. Without even really thinking about it he pulled off his trousers and smalls and tossed them in to the corner as he waited for the lady to make her way up stairs.

As Aliea slipped into Issac’s room she froze, hoping he wouldn’t see through the magical illusion. Instead of her dark brown locks she now had the lightest blonde hair he’d ever seen, it went down farther than her skirt, ending at the tops of her thighs like a waterfall of sunlight. Her breasts were now a full handful larger, her bottom wider, rounder, her best approximation to his ideal whore. The borrowed outfit was beyond scandalous, even more daring than most of the prostitutes would wear. They really were nothing more than lacey smalls.

Issac stood fully nude in front of the new girl he looked her up and down. Oh she’d do quite nicely, full breasts and a nice sized arse. He staggered over to her stroking her blonde locks. “And how long have you been working here? I don’t recall seeing you around here before, what should I call you hmmm? And they sent you up with my drink yes” He asked still appraising the new call girl.

Aliea winked handing him the jug of booze. “Yes Mister Issac" her altered bodies voice sounding more like Izak, an almost Orlesian tinge, "I’m one of the more…preferred girls, you don’t see me because I am always booked…the Madam said you’ve earned a night of my services on the house…” she explained glad her voice sounded different all on it’s own. She leaned into his strokes, pretending it was just part of her ploy, but she knew deep down she liked Issac still, the little crush had remained in some undamaged part of her heart.

He smiled, one of the preferred customers hmmmm. “And what is your specialty, all the girls seem to have one. I’d like to find out whatever it is.” He grabbed the jug from her, uncorking it with his teeth and taking a gulp. He pulled her closer to him with his free arm. “I was thinking I could use a bath. As you can see,” He lifted up both arms exposing his torso, “I do have some blood still on me from last week on the coast.” He drank deeply again trying to remember the blur of battle in his mind, was it Qunari…or bandits last time….

Aliea gave him half smile “As you wish” she responded walking to the tub to draw the water. She was excited, he was already opening up to her! A speciality? Hmmm she wasn’t even sure what that would be…hopefully he’d try to guess for a while and then decide what it was without her having to do anything special. When he wasn’t looking she used her magic to make sure the water was just as hot as he could take it, leaving him ready for a good scrub down. It didn’t give her any pause to get to lay her hands on that define body, and she’d been able to heal his wounds earlier, that was one less thing to deal with.

Issac lowered himself slowly into the warm bath the heat feeling wonderful on his achy muscles. He took another swig setting the bottle down next to the tub. “Do you think you could shave me…my face I mean. I’ve been wanting to for awhile. I keep a goatee, I really don’t think this suits me.” He said stroking his beard. “You still haven’t told me what you’d like to be called. I’m not one of those kinds of clients that will call you bitch and whore the whole time.” Such things were distasteful to him…the girls here had been so nice to him…He was stupidly certain that his gold was not the only reason…they tolerated his drinking…fits of sadness…even his temper occasionally.

Aliea rubbed his shoulders as the hot water did it’s job. “Yes Mister Issac, I’ll shave you” she promised putting a soft kiss to his temple hoping that would not come off too forward for a prostitute…”You can call me Celeste…it’s so kind of you to be so respectful” she added. She didn’t mind the beard so much, but she had to obey. All she could do now is to follow instructions and learn as much as she could from the hurt man. This was shaping up to be a great distraction from her own misery and the feel of his strong body beneath hers was nothing to laugh at.

 “Celeste.” He repeated the name pleasing on his tongue. He blushed as she pressed the kiss to his temple. He hated to think that it was all an act…it couldn’t be… He noticed she still wore her lacey garments, they did look so very nice…but it may be better if she removed them, he was naked and shouldn’t be the only one… “Before you shave me…can you…can you take off…just the top.” He bit his lip, it had been awhile since he’d visited The Rose and he felt like dragging this out for as long as possible.

Aliea nodded walking around the tub so he could watch her. Slowly she slipped off the lacy bra band, watching his bearded face carefully as she released her breasts. His smile was bright, she hoped her real chest would make him as happy, her smile faltered for a second as she felt suddenly inadequate. She bit her lip to hide the frown. “Does this please you Mister Issac?” she forced out as he watched her intently.

Issac smiled but sighed at the fact his cock remained flaccid from his perpetual intoxication. Instead of sobering up he took another swig of his now half empty jug. “Very nice, you are beautiful.” He lifted a wet hand to delicately touch her face. “Tell me how you came to this…career?” He asked hoping she wouldn’t lie. Some of the girls spun him tales of abuse that served to further fuel his rage for his brawls in the Lowtown bars later. Sex, drinking, and fighting…that’s all he knew anymore.

“Means to an end” Aliea offered truthfully if not cryptically. She stepped back from his touch long enough to recover the shaving kit from the sink. She took his face in her hands gently as she lathered him up and began to shave off the sides of his beard. It was scary for her to see him so clearly, but not to be recognized. He was staring at…mostly her naked chest with no physical reaction. Her heart dropped a little, perhaps she wasn’t attractive to him after all. She had just thought he’d liked her a little bit back then so it hurt just a bit.

Issac closed his eyes and relaxed in the heat of the bath. While he was away he hated how this was an escape, how throwing some gold around made someone pretend to care about him. In a few days time he’d be angry with himself for giving into the illusion for his weakness of needing such comfort and his cycle would begin anew. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the young woman gently finishing his shave. “Join me in the bath?” he asked.

“My pleasure” Aliea said, unable to hide the actual excitement and nervousness in her voice. Again she moved so he could watch her, sliding the lacey smalls down her creamy thighs. One thing she hadn’t changed, hadn’t known how to change was her sex, she wondered if that would give away the rouse once things were sorted and they got together. No wait, she thought, why am I assuming we would even? She shook off the silly notion, this was just about making Issac feel better, not about her own needs. Aliea swiftly pulled her long hair into a makeshift pun to spare it from the waters touch. Carefully she climbed into the tub admiring the crisp job she’d done on his beard, now back to it’s usual perfectly trimmed self. He almost looked half normal now, apart from the tired look in his eyes. She stayed on the far side of the tub waiting for him to make a move or tell her what to do. Certainly she shouldn’t be acting this nervous with him, but he really was only the second man to even see her like this…if you didn’t count Justice. “Come over here next to me please.” so coy for a prostitute, this might be why she was in such demand by the others, her skill in acting the part. Some of the others threw themselves at him seductively pawing at him the moment they were alone together…and that he didn’t like, the drinking had made certain functions…more difficult and he was a man who didn’t like feeling embarrassed on top of his anger and self loathing.

Aliea couldn’t hide the blush that came to her cheeks as she came over to him. Nervously she bit her lip, suddenly realizing her act would be discovered if she didn’t start acting like a real lady of the evening…but he didn’t seem to mind so far. Glancing down she noticed there was still no reaction in his cock and still it burned, she’d made his appearance just to pleasing to him and it had failed. “Mister Issac…now that your face is done, would you like me to scrub you down?” she offered shyly. Perhaps some hands on would garner his attention she wondered. Her pert nipples rested just above the water’s edge fueling her blush as she waited for more instruction.

There was an extraordinarily attractive woman so close to him…his cock gave a promising twitch but reacted no more. In his disappointment he grabbed the jug and swallowed some more liquor. “Yes I would like that very much.” he said with a sigh feeling even less like man than before. He couldn’t even get it up and she was naked, and had amazing breasts, and everything! His temper rose for a split second, he’d have to hit something, later tonight perhaps.

Aliea, no, Celeste, she reminded herself nodded and retrieved the washcloth from beside the tub, resulting in her breasts settling in his face as she leaned. She could have sworn his cock had moved for a moment and he was surely looking at her intently. The mage turned fake prostitute determined she’d find a way to arouse his interests.

“It is no trouble Mister Issac, I do enjoy getting to…please you” she corrected; it would be silly to admit she enjoyed touching his hard muscles. She bit her lip and fought the new flush as she pulled up his leg to start working on cleaning his thighs. “Just let me” she started as she worked down towards his darkened curls feeling hot, heart beating fast as she imagined how big his cock would be hard, if only she could arouse it’s interest.

As she moved towards his intimate areas his cock twitched again with a bit more promise before becoming unresponsive again. He chose not to focus on that but instead engage her in conversation. “How long have you worked here? I do hope you’ve been treated well, I doubt I would come here if I heard even an inkling of abuses…That is from those who don’t want abuses of course, and some do have…. Odd tastes” he added blushing as he thought of whores in leather.

Aliea gave him a small laugh as her hand once again moved towards his manhood. “Must we talk about my work, Mister Issac?” she asked genuinely pleading to change the subject. “I’d much rather talk about pleasant things like your beautiful body…so much more attractive than most of the men who come in here” she offered hoping a little flattery would go a long way. Once she got to his cock she planned to very discreetly cast a rejuvenation spell on him, one Anders had taught her to get him ready for another go. If her body couldn't get his attention, perhaps her magic could.

Issac smiled at the flattery. He knew there was truth to what she said he had seen several of the other clients. “I keep myself in pretty decent shape, it comes with the territory of being a sword for hire or in my case an axe for hire.” He bit his lip waiting for the first contact with his cock. He hoped it would perk up; perhaps there was good reason why she was in such high demand after all.

“A man of your beauty shouldn’t have to muck around as a sword for hire, surely you could fine a job using your” as she kept him distracted with her words she sent the jolt of rejuvenation into his thick member, “natural assets, without being in harm’s way.”

Issac felt a sudden rush of blood engorging his prick. Somehow this woman had been able to break his body out of its unresponsive misery. But now he was hard…he had no idea what to do. He’d made love to the whores, several in fact or he was almost certain…. He was drunk…He could only remember flashes of skin and waking up limbs tangled and head pounding. Usually when he was still this sober Issac had just spent time with the girls with out sex.

Aliea acted unsurprised as his cock swelled at her touch, but on the inside she was giddy. It was so wide, Maker…would it even fit? She bit her lip and cursed at her surely red cheeks as she washed his cock, being sure to touch it gingerly as she pulled down his foreskin.

“I….” but no other words came out of his mouth. The way she touched him so gentle… Did he want more from her? Well it was her job wasn’t it? But he was enjoying her company…she want to be paid and leave.

It was hard to stop touching him, he was so silky and firm in her hands, but if she kept ‘cleaning’ his cock he might think she was starting something he hadn’t asked for. So, reluctantly, she began to wash his other thigh, a light blush still on her cheeks. “I’m sorry Mister Issac, I shouldn’t be telling you what to do…” she chattered.

“That’s quite alright. I don’t know if…” he blushed knowing that several of the girls and embarrassingly a few of the men knew so many of his secrets. “Did the other girls talk to you about me? Did they tell you what I like to do or anything like that?” they had to of spoken about their clients to each other…right?

“Actually no, Mister Issac” she purred “I prefer not to go in with preconceived notions about my…clients. “All I can know about you is what you tell me,” she continued. Slowly she moved the cloth up his muscled thigh, rubbing the muscles as she washed them, letting flits of healing magic sneak in as she did so. “I would love to know about you…Mister Issac,” she said with a coy smile.

Well this was promising, she hadn’t hear about the time he went in wanting sex but ended up crying for an hour, or about how many times he passed out right in the middle of love making, or the fights he’d start at the bar downstairs that would get him banned for several weeks… “What do you want to know about me curious girl?” he smiled back finding her flirtations quite fun and distracting from his melancholy mood as of late.

“Honestly? I wonder why you are here, you are too handsome to need the services of a brothel,” she challenged as she slowly washed between his toes playfully kissing the tips. “I wonder what it is you wish of me, if you think I am beautiful, if you’ll stay with me more than just this night” she continued. She wanted to ask why he was sad, but it seemed to soon for any of that, just stick to stroking his ego, she reminded.

 Why did he come here? He had known deep in his heart why for a long time but only now he just thought deeply on it. “Because it isn’t real. I can’t be hurt if it isn’t real” he answered and at once realized he darkened the mood. “I mean I want you to listen to me, talk to me, be near me, and sometimes make love to me. I think you are a very beautiful woman and I would love to spend more time with you.” He hated to come face to face with it. He didn’t want to fall in love again, he didn’t want to care for someone so deeply that them leaving killed part of you and left you empty inside…he couldn’t do it again.

“I can do those things Mister Issac, it is my job after all ne?” she teased licking the inside of his ankle playfully. “Now flip, I need to wash your backside,” she instructed wondering how forward she could get away with. He wanted the girlfriend treatment from a prostitute…why not just ask out a real girl like me? she wondered woefully. The thing about it not being real she reminded herself that was why.

He smiled glad she could understand the point of his visits to the brothel. He flipped over resting his arms against the side of the tub. His back had become plenty worn out lately with no healer to prevent its scarring but he cared little about that anymore. No he really didn’t care much for anything anymore to be honest. The only things that occupied him were booze, sex, and fighting.

Aliea, still playing Celeste slowly worked up the backs of his legs, and then skipping his buttocks she cleaned his scarred back. A few of the cuts could be salvaged, but he’d just been letting things go too long. Working quickly she fixed what she could while rubbing hard, hoping it along with the alcohol would mask the magic. As she finished his back she decided to be a little forward, swiping the cloth down his cleft, being sure to press on his entrance, letting a bit of rejuvenation magic shoot up him giving his cock a hard throb.

Issac let out a slight moan feeling his cock twitch under him. She was a naughty thing knowing the right ways to touch him and mask it in innocence. He liked this girl, oh yes he did. Issac then turned around to face her. He was eager for more contact, and she was doing a fine job making this feel almost like the real thing. “Sit on my lap” he instructed, and didn’t hesitate to say, “just sit…you don’t have to you…you know.”

Aliea chuckled at his goofy instruction. “All right Mister Issac” she agreed, climbing on his lap, only letting his cock slide over her lips, not enter. “What now? Shall I talk or listen?” she teased running her fingers over his still hairy chest, another new addition she didn’t mind. Her own sexual needs would have to wait, this was all for him…yes for him.

Issac let out a satisfied sigh he liked the feel of her on top oh him their skin slick from the soapy bathwater. He put an arm around the woman pulling her closer until her full breasts pressed against him. “You may ask me more questions if you like, or you can tell me stories, I don’t mind either one.” He stroked the golden hair as he spoke. The entire time his prick so close to her sex, a slight adjustment and he could be inside her.

“Oh Mister Issac” she said altered voice lisping a little on his name “I’d love to hear a story from you instead.” Aliea was well aware how close his cock was to her folds, and she let him know it, rubbing them against him from time to time. She laid her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck gently as she rocked her hips.

It felt so nice to be so close to someone again, and to be really aware of it and not just in a drunken stupor. As she kissed his neck he felt her rub against him…she could sell it, she could sell it well making him think she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, or even more so in fact. “My stories are usually sad or bloody, or a combination of the two. Things a lovely girl like you wouldn’t want to hear,” he let his hand slide lower.

“Oh? You presume a lot Mister Issac…” she said tensing a little as his hand started to move. She was nervous he’s see through her act once he noticed how unskilled she was. “I happen to like action stories and so many of them are sad and bloody, but as long as it ends in a happy ending I’d enjoy it…” she explained.

A darkness fell over him, end happy…that was only for stories, fictional stories in deed. “Mine don’t end happy,” he mumbled lifting her off of his lap and rising from the tub to retrieve a new bottle off the nightstand. No, his stories ended with the broken warrior taking the only comfort he could in the arms of whores, drinking until he couldn’t remember his own bloody name.

“Mister Issac, I’m sorry I’ve upset you…” Aliea cried out, standing in the tub water dripping down her naked body. “Please tell me something else, how many lovers have you had? How many at once? Did you know I’ve never seen a thicker cock? Please just come back to me” she panicked, how did she ruin this so quickly? She was a damn fool that’s how she reminded herself.

 Slamming down his drink Issac looked at the girl dripping wet trying to change the subject. “Just let me drink…” He growled waving her off. “Send up another bottle as well.” He was done talking for the day…after he finished that bottle he’d blow off some steam at The Hanged Man, getting into some brawls with strangers.

“And waste that healthy erection?” she chided feeling burned at his sudden anger. If worse came to worse she could always just come back as another girl and try again. Aliea bit her lip nervously; maybe he’d like it if she were a little more forceful with him. “I think you’ve had enough anyways…it was hard enough getting your…attention…” she confessed on a whim.

Issac said nothing and turned away. She’d noticed how difficult it was to get him hard and now she threw it back into his face. He walked over to the bed and sat with the bottle. “I thought your job wasn’t supposed to let me know how pathetic I was.” He turned the bottle up chugging the rest of its contents and collapsing backwards.

Aliea stepped out of the bath not caring she soaked the floor as she walked to the bed. “My job is to do what you wish, have I disobeyed you Mister Issac? I never said you were pathetic, I’ve tried my best to get you to notice me and it’s like I’m not even here. You make a girl feel a bit inadequate if you must know…” she said as she climbed on top of him on the bed, rejuvenating his cock again, which had started to flag. She hovered over him waiting for a reaction.

She was very very persistent. “Look I didn’t mean to…to not…notice…I have a lot…on my mind….” He slurred the booze starting to take effect. “If you mush know I find you very sexy….and I should fuck you I should.” His mood changed again with the alcohol coursing through his veins. He thrusted up wards his cock teasing her entrance. “This is what you want right? So you can get coin and be on your way?” He laughed finding the situation suddenly humorous.

“But I am not getting any coin remember Mister Issac?” she teased, sinking on the head of his cock. “And who said I’d leave you after we’d fucked?” she added rotating her hips around him. She sucked on two of her fingers as she waited for an answer, hoping she’d come off as an experienced prostitute not a scared girl who’d only ever slept with one man.

Issac thrust upwards letting her sink down on his cock. “Fuck…tight…” He moaned grinning stupidly and feeling the warmth all over. He closed his eyes and relaxed until it all turned black.

Aliea finished him off mostly on her own, knowing he’d be able to tell the next day. She cleaned him up then the room and tucked him into bed. After making orders for breakfast to be delivered she settled down for the night working on her plan to help him, just what to ask, do and, say to find out how to cure his broken heart. Once she was exhausted she curled up beside him using his warmth and steady heart beat to lull her to sleep.

Issac awoke with his arms around Celeste. Even with the end of the night a fuzzy haze he could tell they had been intimate….another time he was too drunk to remember. Next to him on the nightstand was breakfast, very good service with this girl yes very good. He slipped out of the bed only to be hit by a sudden wave of nausea. He ran haphazardly to the privy ready to find out the toll last night had taken on his body.

Aliea awoke to the sound of Issac’s retching. It was awkward to wake up in a body not your own and it took her a moment to find her bearings. “Mister Issac?” she called out before making it to his side. She knelt beside him and rubbed his back reassuringly. “Mister Issac what can I do?” she asked.

Going above and beyond her call of duty he thought as he bent down to spill even more of his stomach contents. When a break in the heaving occurred he was able to gasp, “another bottle…quickly now.”

Aliea bit her lip; him drinking more wouldn’t help anything. “Of course Mister Issac, I’ll send for one, but I don’t want to leave you like this. She hurried to desk scribbling instructions and slipping them beneath the door. “Would you like to eat something? To settle your stomach? You could eat it off me if you like” she added flirtatiously. Coming closer she kissed his shoulder holding him as he retched.

Issac couldn’t help but smile, she was at least enthusiastic about her job, very much so. “Let me make sure I got everything up… Then when my drink gets here we can eat and if you like you can feed me” he smiled before ducking his head once more.

“Mmm but I’m hungry now, do we have to wait for your drink?” she questioned coyly. A kiss was pressed to his arm as she encircled what she could reach of his massive chest. Her fingers slipped down his navel playing with the trail of hair as she hoped she’d convinced him to delay the drinking just a little.

He laughed had he made that much of an impression last night or was she just eager to earn more coin. “Alright Celeste you make a very convincing argument, I think I may have left some in the first bottle by the bed anyway.” he sat up and staggered. “Send for a potion too if you would…” Issac stumbled towards the bed and sat on the wrinkled sheets rubbing his temple.

“Of course Mister Issac” she said smiling slightly as she knew the bottle was empty because she had poured it out. Rifling through her things she grabbed a potion and brought it over to him. “Here you go Mister Issac,” she said giving him a warm grin. Feeling a little self conscious she pulled her once again loose hair in front of her nudity while he wasn’t looking.

Issac chugged down the potion in one great gulp before checking to see if he had any alcohol left before sighing and reclining backwards. “Sit with me.” He requested arms open so she could rest against his chest. “So…was I…enjoyable last night?” he asked blushing.

Aliea tucked herself into his embrace and welcome the break in his drinking. “You seemed to enjoy it very much, though I think you may have nodded off a bit, but yes your body is very very impressive Mister Issac, you cock is the widest I’ve ever had in my life” she admitted honestly. Aliea couldn’t believe he was blushing, it was so adorable! He was talking again and that was good, she had to keep him from getting so drunk and angry. If she got him to sober up maybe she could get him to work through his break up, get him back to somewhere normal.

Issac’s blush intensified. If a prostitute told him that….and she must have seen several daily….. “Well I mean we will…again…hopefully I’ll remember it. I do remember dreaming, it must have been while we were…well anyway…” he pulled the breakfast plate off the nightstand and lay it next to her.

Aliea blushed and lay back, pulling her long blonde hair off her navel. “Shall you eat Mister Issac?” she cooed biting her lip nervously. Taking a dollop of cream she spread it out across her, dropping a blueberry along the path the cream. She hoped it would come off as sexy and confident, instead of as nervous and bashful as she felt. Her nipples were hard in the cool morning air, but hidden beneath her golden locks. Being with him for so long was nice, but all the nudity kept her on edge half aroused half embarrassed.

Issac watched her bold maneuver with curiosity; this woman was unlike the others in so many ways. Most took no initiative what so ever. He rolled over to face her smiling as he did so. “Well my stomach is pretty empty…and it is so very kind of you to offer,” he whispered in a husky voice before slowly licking the cream from her body.

Perfect, Aliea thought as he happily lapped the cream. The second spoonful she place lower just shy of her hips before dotting it with fruit. It was so thrilling to have him like this, she knew it was wrong, to start a relationship based on lies, but with him drunk and fighting nothing would have gotten better, she couldn’t be guilted for wanting to have a little fun and anything was better than living like she had been as a lapdog for the Mage Underground. No, she would enjoy every swipe of his tongue and every touch, cherish them like no other.

Issac let out an “mmmmm” as she placed some cream lower, which he lapped eagerly. Did this one understand that he enjoyed pleasing a lover almost as much as he enjoyed someone pleasing him? Most just focused on him telling him their pleasure was not necessary, but pleasing a woman….hearing ones name cried out as she reached that brief moment of ecstasy….how could he not want to do that!

Issac was beaming, clearly this was the way to cheering him up. She got bolder with the third spoon, making sure to trail the cream down her thighs, crossing between them just shy of her sex. One blueberry fell between her thighs almost grazing her. She smiled and told him “I’m happy to see you enjoying your breakfast, make sure to clean your plate all right Mister Issac?”

He let out a small laugh. “Oh I wouldn’t dream of letting a single drop go to waste.” Issac slid between her legs taking his time licking her thighs clean just stopping short of her sex but making sure she felt his hot breath. He grabbed the blueberry with his front teeth and made sure the tip of his nose grazed her clit ever so slightly as he rose to look at her face with a mischievous grin.

Aliea spread her thighs wide as she poured the last of the cream directly on her sex, squirming a little as the cool semi liquid dripped down her sensitive flesh. “Good boy” she laughed before adding a few berries to the mess between her legs.

Issac began so light and delicate at first. His tongue making barely any contact making her squirm wanting more before he made a long swipe across her clit earning a pleasing moan. He continued to lap the cream making sure to suck her nub gently.

It had been ages since she’d had a man betwixt her thighs and it was just as heavenly as she remembered. It was against every whore’s code to ask for this, but then again she was no whore, just pretending to be. Aliea arched her back as Issac hungrily ate his breakfast, it was perfection. The sight of her large breasts made her blush, it was so wrong to get pleasure by such means, but Maker if she’d tell him to stop. “Issac” she huffed out as his tongue tinged her clit.

He continued quite pleased with the results. He decided to be adventurous and traced her entrance with a thick finger before slowly plunging it in. She was tighter than he thought she'd be…he worked her slowly before adding a second.

Unconsciously she pulled away from his thick digits. “Too big” she protested as he prepared her. The way he grinned when she complimented her egged her own. “Oh Mister Issac you forget yourself…you are so much bigger than me you must be extra gentle,” she teased panting as he plunged her depths. Her hands found themselves stroking his newly smooth cheeks as he continued to please her.

If he wasn’t on edge enough already his cock was rock hard now beneath him. She knew just the right things to say, and he could tell she was enjoying it and that was one of the biggest turn ons yet. He pumped his fingers in and out of her sex building her up as his tongue still lapped at her nub.

Her legs squirmed around him as he titillated her with his mouth. “Oh Mister Issac yes please never stop” she crooned rubbed her sex harder into his face. She almost felt ashamed how quickly he brought her to the edge, thick fingers mixed with his broad tongue just to delicious to hold out much longer. “Maker Issac! Issac, Issac” she bellowed almost there, forgetting the Mister as she started to come the first time.

Issac continued as he felt her tighten around his fingers, her cries spurring him on until her body tensed and relaxed. He pulled his wet fingers from her and licked them clean, he made sure she saw him as he did so. “I have to say that this was the absolute best breakfast I’ve ever had.” he laughed grabbing the plate himself and dropping a small amount of cream on his throbbing member. “Whenever you’re ready,” he added wanting her to enjoy her post orgasm.

Aliea lay there a moment, reaching out to toy with his balls while she enjoyed the final motions of her orgasm. Once she felt settled she turned over, crawling to him on her hands and knees. “I am starving after all” she laughed before descending her small mouth on his wide cock. Her jaw was aching just from opening wide enough to let him in, let alone trying to deal with his none too shabby length. She couldn’t help but out a few gasping noises as she tried to work his prick like a whore could of. She made sure to keep her eyes up trying to judge his reactions.

Issac threw his head back and moaned lowly, maker her little moth stretched around his cock, and the visual alone was almost too much. He heard her gag a little and pulled out concerned. “Do you need me to move to another position?” he asked eager to continue but not wanting to cause her any undue discomfort.

“So sweet Mister Issac, I think the problem isn’t the position so much as the size…I meant it when I said you were the thickest…but go ahead and stand up for me, I’ll sit on bed” she offered stroking his shaft gently while they talked, her hand was slick with saliva. “I think I just need more practice with you” she said face flushing.

So she had been telling the truth, who knows how many men she has been with and he was the thickest…so thick a well experienced whore had trouble taking him in. “you know I'd like that, more time with you I mean.” he said as he stood in front of her his cock still slick from her previous attentions.

“You have me as long as you want me Mister Issac…no charge,” she said before slipping back into his mouth, in their new position on the floor. Her hands took turns pulling at his balls, stroking him, caressing his thighs, and teasing his pucker. First just glancing touches, but as he didn’t complain she got bolder. “I just can’t get enough of you!” she decreed. 

No charge? This must have been set up by one of the noble men he was a sell sword for…they must have really appreciated his work if this was a reward on top of what they paid him. “Oh yes…I’ll have you, Maker I’ll have you everyday if I can,” he moaned at the combined feeling of her attentions to his prick and her bold moves to his backside.

Aliea chuckled around his cock, perfect. If he was with her everyday she could keep him from running off to the coast to get himself killed. The tricky part would be the transition from Celeste back into Aliea, but she could deal with that later. Remembering she couldn’t use her magic openly she slid a finger in her mouth in between her ministrations and slicked it up nice and wet. Once ready she began to rub purposefully on his entrance. She stroked him quickly to distract him from the burn she worried he’d be feeling, though her tiny fingers were nothing compared to the reminiscent feel of Anders cock inside him.

Issac bit his lip holding back a cry as a slender finger breeched him. How could she have known that he liked this? Or was she just particularly good at reading him? He hadn’t instructed any of the other whores to do this and in fact had not had the pleasure of it since….well he didn’t want to think of that now, no not while his cock was Celeste’s perfect mouth, not while she slid a wet finger farther in inching closer and closer to that wonderful spot.

Anders had taught her long ago that most men enjoyed this play, but would never ever ask for it. Thinking back to how he showed her she found the spot just inside and rubbed gently. Mouthful and hands busy she tried everything she could think of to keep him thinking she was a pro at this, not an out of practice young girl. “Relax,” she reminded as she slid a second finger in to help reach his spot without straining. She wouldn’t mind getting to spend more time like this at all.

When he felt her brush the gland he could help but moan in pleasure repeating, “yes….fuck….oh Maker yes!” he wrapped his fingers in her gold locks making sure not to force her down or to choke her…this this was perfect…so perfect… He couldn’t help but buck slightly. A few strokes over his gland sent him right to the edge. “Celeste I’m…I’m going to….” giving her time to pull away from him in case she did not want to swallow his seed.

Aliea growled taking him back in her mouth at once. She rubbed his gland harder stroking him faster eager to take his release. The look on his face was worth all the jawache in the world.

He thrust into her throat as he saw she intended to take his release. A few more seconds and he was over the edge coating her tongue with his seed. When was the last time he could remember it being so good? “That was amazing,” he said catching his breath as he pulled out of her mouth. “Just amazing.” he repeated stroking her cheek.

Giving one last brush to his prostate she let her finger slide free. She swallowed his seed gleefully and beamed up at his praise. At least she passed for a whore when he was conscious. Aliea leaned into his touch eyes closing as his fingers danced on her face. “I’m happy I please you Mister Issac, you are quite skilled yourself,” she added knowing he needed all the praise she could muster.

“Mmm thank you.” Issac hummed stroking her face one last time before turning about face and reaching for his smalls and breeches that had been left on the floor over night. “Well this has been quite fun. Yes, I will ask for you from now on.” On top of everything she'd be free he thought smiling still pleased he’d made a client so happy as to pay for a whore as often as he wanted to use her services.

Aliea stood up, still nude checking her face for any residual come, to which she licked off her fingertips as he dressed. “I’ll be happy to spend every night with you Mister Issac, every day even if you can stand a whore’s company” she chuckled. She felt guilty to lie, but she tried to only lie about actually being a prostitute, nothing else. Maybe that would help him forgive her in the end. She wasn’t sure how long it would take to warm his cold heart, frozen by Anders’ unkindness. She was determined to see it through. As he pulled on his breeches and smiled “I tell you what, I will come back later tonight if I can. I wouldn’t want to be so selfish as to deprive anyone else from your fantastic services for too long.” He turned and kissed her cheek before opening the door to leave.

Aliea pouted as he went to leave. “Do you have to go?” she whined hiding behind the door so no one but him would see her nudity. “I don’t think I could see another customer after you, you’ve simply ruined me” she bragged.

Keeping it up till the last minute, quite impressive. Issac walked out the door unaware that she wasn’t acting. Today he’d be off to the Hanged Man in a better mood than usual; maybe he would even play cards with some of his old friends…

Aliea waited to till she was sure he was gone and approached the Madam once again. She gave her explicit instructions regarding Issac and headed back to the Emporium to return to herself. Once back in her own skin she felt a little self-conscious. All she wanted to do was go home and take a long bath, but Isabela caught her on the way and half dragged her to the Hanged Man, claiming she hadn’t been with her friends in weeks. Aliea trudged the whole way wishing she could just go back to being Celeste and seeing Issac again, at least then she’d feel happy again.

Aliea knew something was off when Issac left the Hanged Man in a rampage. She booked it to the Emporium and re-became Celeste rushing to be available once he made it to the Rose. To her surprise she was never called for, but instead a young man. Curious Aliea followed him at a distance finding the viewing area for Issac’s favorite suite, every brothel had one. At first Aliea was taken aback with his rough treatment of the boy, he’d been nothing but gentle with her. It was clear he was angry as he choked the man with his wide cock, barely making time for him to breath. She knew he wasn’t going to really harm him, but he was towing the line. Aliea bit her thumb as she watched the poor boy get buggered with no meaningful preparation, his cries disturbing her. Oh but the sight of Issac plowing into him…strong defined abs pushing and pulling, knowing exactly how big and thick his cock was thrusting inside. Even the boy started to moan after a while. She crossed her legs both in arousal and fear, Issac was scaring her, especially when he began to choke the boy. Biting her lip hard she made herself watch each brutal blow up until his less than kind spray in the prostitute’s face. At least she was able to swallow that seemed a kindness in comparison. Once Issac asked for a girl she rushed away, beating the prostitute to the main room as he was limping slowly. The Madam called for her at once and she took the bottle Issac had asked for and hurried to his room, changing in a side room into the new outfit she’d brought along.   
Issac waited in silence. The shame creeping into his mind it was always like this when he had a man the feeling of self loathing and guilt knowing that he had only done it to somehow get back at Anders for hurting him so…he needed a woman the soft touch of a woman to make him feel better…as the door opened he didn’t even lift his head to see who was sent in. “Come over here please” he whispered “put the bottle on the table and lay next to me.”  
Celeste, she reminded herself, came in quietly, closing the door behind her. His mood was hard to tell from his tone. “Mister Issac…I saw you come in…did you not wish of me? Did I displease you?” she broached carefully, unsure of exactly how she should use the knowledge of his tryst. She sat beside him, wearing the dark green nightie waiting for him to comment. Golden locks pulled back away from her altered face, the bangs braided behind.   
He had forgot he’d told her that he’d see her that night…that man’s comment….he just was so angry he had to… “no you did not displease me…i had different tastes tonight, ones that…that you wouldn’t be able to accommodate.” he said truthfully. Sure it would cost him…but he just had to get that feeling out…that anger…even if he hated himself afterwards.  
Aliea pulled her hair over her shoulder and toyed with it nervously unsure if she should pry. Would a prostitute even care about this sort of thing? Maybe if it cost them a good tip, which was not the case here. Aliea shifted side to side on the bed, he wasn’t giving her much to go on. “Do you want me to…please you?” she offered dumbly.  
Issac looked up at her, his mind in too much turmoil to appreciate the sexy green nightie and her offer to please him. “no…no thank you…maybe you could clean….me…with a warm cloth?” he asked his sticky cock a physical reminder of his shame.  
Aliea nodded rising from the bed to fetch a warm wet cloth. With it in hand she started on his face peering down into his troubled eyes. “So sad Mister Issac…” she said with a worried sigh.  
“Don’t worry yourself with me sweet girl, I’m a lost cause.” he sighed “a man like me deserves no pity.” He reached for the bottle putting it up to his lips and taking a long drink.  
The cloth moved lower to his neck rubbing gently, so unlike his own treatment of the boy before. “That’s not true Mister Issac, no one is beyond saving” she said in earnest scooting closer to him. “I think you are very nice at least” she added scooting closer to him. She was still aroused from the sight before and wasn’t afraid to show it a little.  
Issac lowered his gaze “and I hope you never have to see me any other way.” He was still plagued with shame and guilt at the knowledge of the monster he could become at the drop of a hat. His anger which he had always struggled with now was incapable of restraint. He took another drink before lightly placing his arm around her back.  
She leaned forward climbing on his lap still rubbing him lightly with the wet cloth. Wanting to comfort him she pressed her lips to his tasting the bitter whiskey that still lingered. He needed comfort more than anything and she couldn’t let him know she knew of his brutal treatment of the men. Her mouth stayed closed, but she wanted to show him as much affection as he could stand. She’d do anything to make him smile after seeing him like this.  
He wrapped his arms around her squeezing tight. She kissed him…and it wasn’t in the throws of passion it was out of pity maybe? Or maybe she was a good person who did genuinely care for his well being. What kind of man was he, raging one moment then crying in the arms of a whore only a few moments later…he couldn’t control it when the tears welled up in his eyes, why did this have to happen, to happen to him, to destroy him?  
At first she didn’t notice the tears, but eventually one escaped dripping on her leg. She opened her eyes and saw his pain and her heart dropped. Throwing the cloth down she pulled him closer kissing him harder letting her lips part for him. Aliea wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself as close to him as she could wanting him to feel safe and protected. It was only now that she cursed being so small, she could do so little to make him feel like he made her. Her tongue slipped into his mouth hesitantly, she didn’t want to overstep her bounds with him, undo all the good she’d already done.  
Issac felt her tongue against his,as she pulled him close. Someone so close to him…trying to comfort him… He kissed back between choked sobs. Why why was she doing this? His head swam from the whiskey and thoughts of guilt and sorrow. How could he become this pathetic man…how could he end up like this?  
Undeterred Aliea kept kissing him, arms wrapping around his neck, hands finding their way into his blonde locks. She tightened her legs around him trying to distract him with her embrace. It was good for him to cry, he would never get over Anders if he didn’t face his emotions, if only should could get him to talk to her about why it hurt him so badly, if she ever did admit who she was, she could tell she understood so much.  
For a brief moment issac lost himself his hands caressing her body as she kisses him and he kissed back with desperation. Then suddenly he felt like his stomach had lurched into his chest. What was he doing…she was a prostitute and he was letting her act get to him…he couldn’t this was fake…it was meant to be fake it had to be…that was the only way. He pulled back from her wiping his eyes. “im…im fine…” he stuttered.  
“I want to” she pleaded trying to kiss him again. She rubbed his wet eyes with her thumbs drying them carefully. Staring deep in his eyes to prove her sincerity. And she did, as Celeste, as Aliea, as his friend, everything that she was wanted to make him all better. If only it was so easy as a kiss.  
Issac looked into her eyes and for a split second thought they seemed so very familiar. Her turned away before he could dwell on it anymore. “look you don’t know me…you can’t save me I don’t want to be saved.” he was not harsh at all as he spoke and even stroked her cheek. “please just do your job, what I asked of you that first day.” He knew she felt sorry for him, that he made her sad, but if she tried to save him she would only end up hurt herself.  
Aliea nodded shame tinging her cheeks, she was defying him, what was wrong with her? Timidly she crawled out of his lap kneeling on the floor in front of him. “Please forgive me Mister Issac” she huffed eyes downcast. “I forgot my place” she added after a moment.  
He felt even worse as she spoke. “Listen I know you are just trying to help…but getting attached to me…trying to help me beyond what I want…it can only end badly. I am certain of it. Somethings can’t be fixed once they are broken, and i know failing to save me would weigh heavy on you. I can tell that you have a kind heart. Caring for me beyond those bounds would only break it, and I would not want a sweet girl like you to suffer through that.”  
Aliea wanted to tell him she didn’t care, that he mattered so much to her already. The words bubbled up inside her she wished she could tell him she had to save him, that this was the only reason she was even there, but she couldn’t. There was a part to be played. Keeping her eyes staring at the floor she softly asked “What do you wish of me to do Mister Issac?” voice a little flatter and contained as she tried to hide her emotions.  
He could see the sadness in her eyes but this was for the best, no one should get attached to him, they’d only end up hurt…or worse. “just…just continue cleaning me for now please.” he sighed hating himself. It would be time for a mission again, another suicide mission that perhaps might work this time….one would think a horde of bandits could take one man…  
Taking the cloth in hand she went back to the basin to wet it, returning to begin washing his shame. Her lithe fingers wrapped around his cock, wiping it down gently as she removed all visible evidence of his cruelty. Once his prick was clear it took little time to finish the rest of his body. Once finished she returned to her knees in front of him, head down waiting. She had to be careful, it was too easy to set him off and ruin their progress if she pushed too hard in any way.  
“look…you don’t have to be…I…just forget it come here next to me.” he usually treated the ladies there like they were a lover and not a whore…now his pushing her away made her pull too far away from what he wanted. Why was everything with this one so hard to get right!?  
Aliea climbed back up on the bed beside him, not touching him, but close enough he could touch her if he wished. Tucking her legs beneath her she stared back at him waiting. She didn’t know what he wanted, he was displeased with her attempts to be affectionate, he wished not to speak to her about anything meaningful, and when she acted like an obedient servant he was even more upset.  
He didn’t know what to do, he knew it was silly to care about whether or not a whore was happy…but something inside him wouldn’t let him treat them like disposable things. Yes it was their job but he enjoyed it when they enjoyed themselves as well. “tell me then…do you like when I touch you?” he let just the tip of his fingers slide up her arm.  
Aliea blushed and stayed still as he caressed her. “I do…in my experience most men…just like to get it over with, little time for enjoying the act” she blended the truth of Anders growing disinterest with Celeste’s false history. “When you touch me, I feel like you are all here, no rush to push me aside and move on to the next one” she explained. She bit her lip nervously as his fingertips moved up her body.  
I find I don’t enjoy this if I act that way. It’s a much more pleasurable experience if you enjoy my company as well.” he let his fingers travel up to her shoulders and he started to rub them gently knowing his massages could be a little too hard.  
Aliea blushed and bit her tongue, someone this sweet and caring had no need to spend his time in the arms of paid lovers, he could find love if only he tried. Although, he did have love and like her that love had signed deep. Still the idea he needed whores to hold him made her sad, but for now she just wanted to enjoy his touch. “Mmmm” she let out as his strong hands soothed her. “I always enjoy your company Mister Issac” she assured.   
“im glad to hear it.” he whispered starting to rub in a circular motion with a little more pressure. “i want you to tell me where you want me to touch you.” he blushed hoping he came off confident and sexy. Pleasing her right now would make him feel less useless.  
“Promise not to laugh” she offered as he touch her body. “My face?” she finally admitted.Issac smiled but not even a chuckle crossed his lips as he delicately stroked her cheek. He traced her jaw line and brushed his thumb across her lips. “such a beautiful woman.” he whispered in her ear letting his lips brush against her earlobe.

  
Celeste’s eyes rolled back as his gentle touches titillated her. “You know…as often as I hear that…I never really believe it, but you….sound sincere” she cooed. It was a conflicting feeling to have him compliment the spell, but she had to stay strong, play Celeste and show him there was a way he could be happy again, even if it was only for a few hours at a time. If he could be happy with Celeste, maybe he would realize he could he happy with Aliea. Every moment with him strengthened her hopes that it would come true.

“I don’t see how you couldn’t believe that you beautiful, at least you know im telling the truth.” his hands slipped lower brushing the soft skin of her neck. He felt the shame burn again recalling how he had choked the man only a short time ago. He buried his head into her flowing locks breathing her in, trying not to think of the monster he was before.

  
Aliea sensed his hesitation and pulled him in close. She had to keep his mind off of his troubles no matter what. Finding his hand she brought it to her chest, still clothed in dark green. “Now I wish of you to touch me here” she said flirted. “Or if you wish I could tell you all the parts of you I appreciate” she added letting her knee brush across his prick.

  
Issac blushed, his mind pulled back to the situation at hand. “we could do both?” he suggested as he started to knead her large breasts through her nightie. He wasn’t hard, but maybe her stimulation could fix that, after all celeste seemed to be able to work wonders on him.

  
“Where should I start dear Mister Issac?” she laughed enjoying his touch. “I love your sun kissed hair, so bright and colorful” she explained ruffling it with a free hand. “And I love your dark brown beard, because the more I think about how it doesn’t match, the more it does to me” she went on. “Your bright blue eyes” she said kissing the crown of his head as his head was still tucked into her shoulder. “That gorgeous smile, that brightens up a room” she cheered. “And that’s not even talking about your skilled tongue and lips…oh Maker! And that is only your head, there is so much more of you I adore.”

  
Issac beamed at the compliments. “its so nice of you to say so. I didn’t believe those things to be true either but….i know…i know you mean them.” He stopped his motions as the darkness crept back into his mind. His looks, his personality, none of those things was good enough, they couldn’t keep anders from leaving him… With a sigh he kissed the top of the woman’s head and rolled over to grab the bottle from the night stand.

  
Aliea pouted as she lost him again. More drinking, he’d pass out mid-fuck and leave her unsated. Would it help to point it out? Or would he just run away in anger. Maker what was she doing wrong? Deciding to continue until told to stop she kept a cheerful voice. “Your broad broad shoulders, so defined and powerful. I’ve not gotten to play with them…yet, but your nipples are quite lovely. You dusting of hair on your chest pointing down to your strong abdomen. Thick corded muscles, that make me quiver at the sight of their strength. And Maker your back so powerful and sexy, but those buttocks really make me swoon. Perfectly shaped, as if the Maker made the mold just for you. Sweet delightful hips, thick meaty thighs, all surrounding the widest cock I’ve seen in all my days. Your lovely calves and well formed feet. Maker save me, I worry you will bore of me, because while you are pure perfection I am flawed and unworthy” she finally ended her worship of his physical form.

  
“Such flattery.” he said to himself before taking a drink. “tell me then of my faults. I need to know why someone would leave me if I am as perfect as you say I am.” he took another swig and reclined next to her his mind back to dwelling on what went wrong.

  
So this is about a spurned lover Mister Issac?” she said acting surprised. “If I must, and please forgive me for saying so, but your biggest fault is your inability to control your emotions, you feel so very hard and it makes it hard for you to go on, your temper is quite bad as well, but you also love too hard, it is why you hurt so much” she offered. Curling up next to him on her side she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

“You’ve been drinking too much, but I think that is more of the late then your normal. But you want me to tell you why someone left you based simply on your looks? What little behavior I get to see? No Mister Issac, don’t you realize, sometimes people leave for not the fault of the lover, but for their own reasons, even if if feels like it is all your fault” she added, knowing the truth in those words. “Sometimes there is nothing you could’ve done, life just got in the way, do you think you are the only one to feel the sharp pain of a broken heart? Believe me, many know the cruel sting better then you could imagine.”

“I'm not trying to compete with anyone! And you don’t know anything about what I’ve been through.” he growled only proving her point about his problem with controlling his anger. “you have no idea what I went through to even admit I loved him, then then to have it all thrown away like it was meaningless like I was nothing. I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR THAT MAN!” Issac hurled the bottle across the room tears streaming down his face again. Everything was a horrible blur of guilt, pain, and anger. She couldn’t possibly understand how he was haunted by such constant anguish.

Aliea pulled back as he threw the bottle at the wall afraid. Once the glass shattered and she saw his face she crawled on top of his lap and held his weeping face in his hand. “Well tell me then, if I don’t understand, but know you are not the only one who’s had their heart broken Issac! You think I can’t know what it’s like to be so happy, thinking everything is alright and then slowly he starts to pull away, but he assures you it is alright, nothing to fear.

Then one day out of the blue he says you are no longer needed for his life, it makes you wonder if it would hurt less if he just loved someone else, perhaps then you could just accept you weren’t good enough and move on, find someone who had lower standards and be happy, but no, losing someone to their ideals to their life’s mission is so much crueler, it’s like a kick to the gut to see them all alone and not needing you any more.

How can your heart ever heal when it breaks every time you hear his name? You have to let it go Issac, you cannot let it eat you up. It hurts, so much, but you have to find something else to live for!” her voice breaking as her own tears came unbidden. “I know you better then you think Mister Issac” finally catching her informality. “I may just be some fair haired whore, but trust me when I say I understand more than you realize. Use me, talk to me, fuck me, something, just stop living like this, self destructive mess, fix it, change something, you can’t stall out like this forever Issac, you will die and you don’t wish to die or you’d long be dead.”

“I don’t know how! Do you think if I knew how I’d be here!” it was hopeless everything was hopeless, what was there to live for? He was willing to give up everything for anders, his money, his home, his friends, but no the man had still spurned him. He breathed heavily knowing celeste was right, but not knowing how to change the cycle he lived in. “I don’t want to talk anymore.” he hugged his knees up to his chest like a child…and that’s how he felt like a helpless child who couldn’t control his own emotional faculties.

Aliea kept close to him as he broke down, giving him a tight hug around his pulled in body. “We don’t have to talk” she offered pressing her lips to his beefy shoulder. “I just want to see you smile” she added softly wanting nothing else more in the world at the moment.

He said nothing in return just grabbed her hand and held tightly. She could make him happy and so could the other, but only on the surface. He feared he would never really know what it was to feel truly happy ever again, and that actually scared him more than anything.

“It will get better…I promise…not that my word means anything….but it will….it did for me ” she admitted partially truthful. It had a little, since she had started to see him the ache had receded just a little. She held his hand tightly bringing it to her lips. He had to have faith, time would heal him if he stopped picking at the wound. If only he made his life about more than Anders it would.

Issac lay down drawing her arm over him. He still wasn’t ready to speak again but his earlier exertion and now emotional turmoils made him exhausted. If there was any fairness in this world he’d never wake up.  
Aliea asked nothing more of him, taking comfort in the fact instead of running from her to get himself killed he opted for dozing beside her. Instead she opted for old songs of Ferelden, mostly hummed into his skin. He needed to feel safe, maybe home would help him get there with her. Guilt panged in her belly as she though of her duplicitous in using this spell to get close to him. Although, even if he was angry with her, saving him would have been worth it.


	2. While You Were Sleeping

ssac’s eyes rolled back in his head as the two bottles of whiskey finally took him. Aliea, playing the part of Celeste couldn’t afford to slack off even if he had.

She rocked back hard on him, pushing him deep within her. It earned her a little noise of approval showing her even with him asleep she’d be able to get the job done.

It was strange to make love to him, let alone with him passed out beneath her, but she had to. His dopey grin kept her going, she pretended she was just so good he had his eyes closed in pleasure. With him not to tell her what to do, she let herself explore his body; she started by sucking on a nipple, gently stroking up his side with her fingers as she rolled her hips around on him.

As Issac made another groan she knew she didn’t have much time. Noting his reaction before she nibbled a little harder on the sensitive nub as she worked his cock with her nethers.

“Mmm Mister Issac” she panted as the stretch of his wide cock sparked intense pleasure in her loins. Drunkenly Issac gurgled a response as she rocked hard and sped up her motions. The warrior’s jaw went slack and he started sucking in breaths of air as his body came close to finding release.

Aliea via Celeste bit down hard on his flesh earning herself a sweet moan from Issac as he came spurting within her. “Oh Aliea…” he moaned still dreaming. The mage smiled, maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all.


	3. Anger

Issac grabbed the sack of gold from the table to the chagrin of the men at the table. “Looks like I win again boys.” He laughed as he took a swig from the bottle of whiskey. “How many in a row does that make this eh?” One of the men grit his teeth, he’d lost his last copper to the damn Champion of Kirkwall, and now he had the nerve to gloat.

“Why don’t you just get fucked by that mage of yours.” He whispered angry as he left the table. Suddenly the mood in the room fell. Issac stood up from the table throwing his chair to the ground.

“What did you say to me, what did you bloody say to me!?” He yelled rushing towards the man pushing him down to the floor. “Say it again bastard, say it again!” He shouted delivering blow after blow. The man rolled into the fetal position and Issac rose to grab the bottle from the table. He kicked the man hard in the ribs on the way out and stormed off draining the rest of the bottle.

A short while later he made it to his new haunt The Blooming Rose.

“Mr. Hawke, what can I…” The madam got out before he interrupted.

“The other thing…the other thing I get…send…send one of them up to my suite.” He said before throwing several gold pieces on the bar. “Not the one like last time, he tried to fight back.” Issac hissed and grabbed another bottle from the bar.

When the door creaked open a skinny young man stepped in. “Mr….Mr. Issac…I…I am here….” He said his voice shaky. This would be his second time servicing Mr. Issac, and well…its not that he didn’t like the rough treatment…it was just something that it took a while to recover from. “Mr…Issac…I…I heard you…”

“I didn’t tell you to speak.” Issac stepped out of the shadows his teeth clenched.

“I’m sor-” The man tried to say but received a swift hard slap to the face. 

“I told you.” Before the prostitute could respond Issac grabbed him by his light brown hair and threw him to the ground. “Get on your knees.” The man obeyed and Issac pulled his hard manhood out of his breeches. 

“Go on then!” Issac hissed smacking the man in the back of the head prompting him to start fellating Issac’s thick cock. Issac’s hand didn’t leave the back of the man’s head forcing his cock further and further until the prostitute’s eyes watered. “Take it, fucking take it all.” He let out a moan forcing the man to deep throat him until he gagged. Issac let go, letting the man catch his breath.

“You like this don’t you? You bastard.” He laughed letting his cock slip back into the man’s willing mouth. The slim prostitute looked up and nodded. It was not a smart thing to talk back to this client… last time he had been rough yet stand-able, but one of his coworkers mouthed off during a session and ended up with a broken jaw.

“Yes you like it because you like having men fuck you…I bet all you want is to have a big man like me fuck you until you can’t stand up, that’s what you want don’t you!” Issac growled digging his nails into the man’s skull as he continued thrusting.

He suddenly pulled out and threw the man onto the bed. “Now, breeches off and put your arse in the air.” He commanded. The man obeyed hoping that his client would prepare him this time. Issac felt little pity for the man but knew that his cock would need at least some lubrication to ease its passage.

He rummaged through the nightstand until he found a small vial of oil and uncorked it. Issac placed a few drops on his hand and gave his eager cock several strokes coating it. The prostitue grit his teeth as he felt the large man at his entrance. With some effort Issac slipped in as the man cried out feeling the burn as his hole was stretched with out preparation. Thank the maker this was his profession and he was used to it!

Issac didn’t hesitate to start thrusting hard and fast his hands gripping the man tightly. When he was sure the whore was used to his intrusion he leaned upwards and grabbed the mans neck choking him for a few seconds. How easily he could dominate him no challenge whatsoever….maybe next time hed request one who had a little fight or who would at least pretend he did. 

 

Even with the rough treatment the prostitues gasp and cries of discomfort became moans of pleasure as Issac savaged him not letting up for a moment. Issac bit down on the mans shoulder causing him to cry out. “Filthy filthy boy. You like this, you really like this dont you” he mocked pushing the mans head into the mattress. “Yes…yes Mr. Issac…” the prostitute gasped as he felt Issac’s other hand tweak a nipple hard. Issac felt his release building rapidly.

 

He thrust a few more times, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the room, before pulling out. He quickly positioned himself in front of the prostitute and pulled him up by his hair with one hand and stroke himself to completion with the other his warm seed landing in fat strands on the man’s cheek. With no more than a second glance he collapsed on the bed and reached for the bottle. “Send up a woman and more whiskey” he commanded. The man obediently nodded before pulling up his smalls and wiping his face. His cock throbbed from lack of attention but he had made it mostly unharmed. His arse ached as he gingerly made his way towards the door. He wondered how many nights Mr. Issac would leave him out of commission for this time.


	4. Words

For the fourth night in the row Issac was at the Blooming Rose and he’d only been drinking enough to stay blissfully tipsy with no black outs at all. Tucked into his arms, Aliea as Celeste sighed content still feeling the final reverberations of their lovemaking. Issac held her tight kissing the back of her head and mumbling sweet nothings into her hair. “I love your gorgeous blonde locks” he informed “it’s like the sun sets in your smile, lighting up your hair.” And he went on and on listing her assets. 

“Mmmm and these breasts, so full yet so perky how do you manage?”

“This flawless arse, skin as smooth as a new born” 

“Clear blue eyes, as beautiful as the ocean”

“Full lips, lush and inviting, I could never grow tired of seing them wrapped around my prick”

“Perfect tiny nose, setting itself just lovely on your face”

“Beautiful flat tummy I could eat off of it forever”

“Golden sun-kissed skin reminding me of your warmth”

Aliea bit her lip hard as he listed the reasons he found Celeste the perfect mate. He honed in on every change the mirror had made, not managing to list one thing that Aliea could claim as her own. A feeling of pain lingered in her throat, taunting her with tears yet to fall. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck asking “Don’t you know how beautiful you are?” The most she could do was make a small noise of agreement, not trusting her voice not to crack if she spoke. 

Slowly Issac let his hand brush over all the features he had listed, feeling happy he could show her how he felt about her, wanting her to feel as loved as she made him feel. He kissed her again “Sweet Celeste did you hear me?” he asked. “Yess” she forced out, closing her eyes tightly to fight the sob that lingered in her chest.

As his breathing evened out she felt free to release her breath. It wasn’t fair that it hurt like this, he’d done nothing wrong, she couldn’t even be upset with him. All he’d done was appreciate the things she’d picked specifically for him to like. She’d hoped that somehow something of hers would be enjoyable enough for him to mention, but he hadn’t and it stung. 

It wasn’t as if she’d ever been particularly vain, more or less she’d been alright with her appearance, but the more Issac made mention of loving Celeste’s features, the more she worried Aliea would never measure up. If they did somehow get together would he bore of her smaller not so perky breasts, dimpled arse, rounded belly, and dark green eyes? 

Feeling hurt and sad with no outlet she curled herself tightly around the large arm that was holding her. She pressed her own lips against his forearm and tried to force her worries away. Teardrops ran along her nose and down her cheeks pooling on the silk sheets of the brothel’s bed. Tiny sobs racked her small frame as she fought to stay quiet enough to not wake her lover. 

She heard Issac make a noise and she froze waiting as he shifted and pulled her in tighter. Sleepily he mused “But the best thing of all isn’t even what you look like, it’s just you, your words, your mind, your soul, that’s what I like the best…” Aliea made to reply or at least attempt to, but it was clear Issac had fallen straight back to sleep leaving her and her tears once again alone. 


	5. The Best

It had been a hard day for Issac, but knowing just how to blow off his steam he managed to avoid his normal weekend of picking fights and drinking himself in to oblivion. No, he had a much better idea. He stalked into his usual room with bit plans on his mind. All of which flew out of the window when he saw the way the room was laid out. Whiskey was on the table already poured, bed made with the finest silk sheets a charming hunter green, and his effervescent lover in a pair of highly heeled pattens and nothing else. Issac grinned, downed the shot, and walked towards her cock already stirring in his trousers.

“You’ve been waiting for me?” He asked against her lips. “All day” she claimed sweetly as his hands roamed over her naked flesh. “I want to just fling you against this bed and…” he started voice full of arousal. “I have a better idea” she crooned, leading him to the edge of the bed and sitting him down. With a little more height on her side thanks to the shoes she almost seemed to tower over him, which delighted him greatly as her taller for sunk down onto his lap. Eagerly she unlaced his pants finding his thick cock hard and waiting. Issac watched enamored as she worked the length into her mouth. Once he was nice and slick she stood again, leaning forward and capturing his lips is a soft kiss. Issac groaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her close, wanting to slide into her wet heat.

“No, wait” she warned, turning slowly and bending over. Issac watched happily as she worked his cock into her sex. He was confused at first, but with the benefit of the heel she was at the perfect height to ride him like this, giving him the world’s best view of it all in the soft candle light.

Normally he would of protested more, he preferred to see his lover’s face when he made love, but this one time he didn’t seem to mind, round globes of Celeste’s perfect ass reminding him sometimes other positions were quite lovely. Something about watching her sink down on him made it almost impossible from coming on the spot. Large hands gripped her arse tightly as she fucked him. “Fuck Celeste, where did you even learn that?” he cried out. Aliea turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him winking seductively. “Oh right” he laughed as he blushed. Wanting to show his appreciation he slid his hand around her front and went searching for her nub.

Aliea moaned appreciatively once he found it and bucked back harder. Issac grinned from ear to ear as he heard her mewling. A short loud cry alerted him of her orgasm and reluctantly he let her push his hand away. “I’m good, Mister Issac, this is supposed to be for your” she purred. Using her hands she gently laid him back on the bed letting him do nothing but watch. Shivers went up his spine when she rubbed a long heel up his shin, reminding him of her altered height.

The sunlight lit up her white blonde locks and Issac loved it. She was so unlike everything else in his real life, so perfect, just what he needed. Issac groaned her name as she finally milked an orgasm out of him. Aliea murmured happily as she felt him pulsing within her. “Good I take it Mister Issac?” she purred. “The best, love, the best” he said without thinking. Fin


	6. Just Dance

Issac got an strange invitation to the Rose. So odd he couldn’t help but show up to see whatever the scented letter wished him to see. All the paper said was “Be at the Rose at 8, I will see you in my room at 9” and he was there. Seated in front of what appeared to be a make shift stage Issac ordered his favorite whiskey and waited. A place card with his name reserved the prime table and Issac began to wonder what his little minx had planned. The lights flickered and Issac looked around, it seemed the show was about to start. Five girls came out on stage, his lovely Celeste in the middle.

They all had on much more clothes than the usual Rose affair, but they managed to be plenty provocative nonetheless. Issac didn’t even see the other girls, just Celeste, long wavy blonde locks cascading down her pale skin. She was draped in light blue fabric, a darker set of smalls and breast band just barely visible through the sheen material. She had a pair of thigh high boots made of shiny black leather and her eyes looked nowhere but Issac. Music began to play and the girls started dancing.

The others promptly shed their clothing, but not Celeste, she simply shook her hips and twirled around, a light breeze filling the bottom of her dress and giving Issac a taste of her dark underthings. Not even the distraction of the bared breasts would tear his eyes from his sweet Celeste. The first bared shoulder made him sit straight up in his seat, even if it took her a whole song to get to that point. The matron called out the rules, no touching the girls, but they could touch you if allowed it. Silk slips were being sold, to be stuffed into the girls underthings, at a trade for gold. Issac was happy to trade for some slips, hoping Celeste would give him a special dance like the girls on the ends had begun to do. He only saw in the side of his vision, but it seemed quite intimate to be on the receiving end of one of those dances.

Celeste slid her other shoulder out of the dress and pushed her breasts together with her crossed arms. Issac groaned crossing his legs, not wanting the stares of all the Rose on his burgeoning erection. His whore shrugged her shoulders and her dress fell down to her waist, revealing a black satin breast band. The soft curve of her belly was now visible and Issac had the urge to lunge on stage and take her where she danced. She span around, bending over and flashing her arse to him and he knew it was only him by the way she moved. Issac tried not to focus on that fact that others were watching her too , because while he knew she was not his to claim, he like to pretend when they were together she was his.

As Celeste moved closer to him, to the front of the stage Issac leaned forward beginning to stand up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a disappointed grunt he sat back and hoped she would just come to him already. Slowly she unknotted the ties in her dress and it fell to the floor where she stepped out of it inching towards him.

Shaking some of the silk strips at her he grinned hoping she’d take the bait. Wordless she kept dancing, eyes still only on Issac. Issac  bit his lip trying hard to stay still as she slowly edged her way to him. Issac was mesmerized by the trickle of sweat that slid between her breasts, he ached to reach out and touch it, he felt jealous of that bead. Finally she descended the stage and made her way to to him. Issac leaned forward as her hands came close to his face.

Instead she pulled back not letting him have the pleasure of her touch. Issac whined softly as she pulled away. Celeste winked and looked down at the ribbons in his hand. Issac smiled and brought a hand up to her breast, discreetly rubbing the sweat he’d longed to be as he tucked the strip in her breast band. The soft pressure of her fingertips finally landed on his face. “Mmmm Celeste why don’t we take this upstairs?” he crooned happily. “Show’s not over yet love” she laughed as she slowly turned around and touched her toes.

“Maker you are a cruel one” he laughed, using a ribbon to stealthily cup her arse. Spinning back to face him she climbed up on his lap letting her breasts graze his cheeks. Nose deep in her breast band he snuck a kiss to her chest, being sure to keep his hands clear while the guards watched on nearby. When she restarted her gyrating on him he slowly tucked in more slips along her hips, eager for every touch he could sneak in. Feeling daring he slid a hand down her smalls, tucking in a ribbon as deep as he could reach.

He chuckled when his fingers came out slick and smelling of her need. A guard took a step forward, but Celeste waved them off, she’d set up the show in the first place, they were her rules to break. Leaning down she gave him a deep kiss, but when he moved his arms to touch her guards held his wrists tight. “No touching” they reminded roughly as she climbed down from his lap. He was out of slips and she had to dance.

The guards kept a grip on him till he swore he’d calmed down, but to his disappointment there were no more slips for him to buy. Celeste danced on the stage for a while longer before making her way over to a handsome chap with a handful of slips. Issac was furious to see her dancing so close to another man, but something kept him rooted to the chair. The only thing that could lessen his fury was the fact she didn’t let anyone else get as close as he did. She didn’t kiss anyone, not let them breach her smalls, or kiss her breasts.

Yet, the fury still bubbled as she let those men and a few women slide their fingers into her hems. Once was the was over the girls returned to the stage, all but Celeste nude. His lovely wench gave him a wink and looked intently at his chair before spinning around and heading off stage. Confused Issac reached under his chair and found a note and a key.  
Issac downed his whiskey and rushed up to Celeste’s suite. He was quick enough to beat her there and he took a seat waiting for her, consumed with lust. When Celeste came barreling  through the door her face was flushed from the celebratory drinks the rest of the dancers. Hands on her hips she closed the door behind her. “If I didn’t come straight up were you planning on sitting here consumed with lust for the rest of the evening?” she teased. Issac growled in response lunging from the chair and halfway across the room.

Before she could say a word he had her pinned against the door teeth pressed against her throat. “What was that about” he grunted grasping under her blue skirts for her lacy smalls. “Just a show for you, I thought you would like it” she offered truthfully. “Well I DID until you started to dance for others” he admitted fingers twisting in the lace. “I am a whore remember” she teased cruelly “you don’t want a woman all your own, so you share one with all others with coin”  Issac roared in anger as he ripped the smalls from her body.

“In here you ARE mine, I don’t want to hear anything else” he bit. “You brought it up” she huffed looking sadly at her ruined clothes. Issac only snarled in response, throwing the scraps of linen aside and pushing Celeste up on the door. “I never wanted to see you with another! Why would you do that to me?” he seethed. “If you wanted faithfulness you came to the wrong whore house my silly warrior” she explained pouring salt in the wound.

“Silence whore!” he screamed pushing Celeste into the door, roughly delving his hands between her thighs. He was angry and far from gentle, but as long as she didn’t ask him to stop he would continue. Celeste could barely contain herself, how could he insist he didn’t want a lover of his own after all this? She was half tempted to drop the spell and force him to face the one woman who did want to be with him even when he was at his worst. Instead she sneered and taunted him on as he savagely prepared her for his thick length.

A forearm kept her pinned to the door as his hips and other arm kept her aloft. Two fingers pumped in out of her as he growled and fumed at her treachery. “Whore, it seems your forget how this arrangement works” he snarled. “I pay you and you fall to your knees and eagerly suck my cock, take my seed, and beg for more!” he reminded her. “I don’t have to agree you know, I’m not a slave” she snapped back. “But you will, because a dirty whore doesn’t turn down gold” he bit, leaning forward to keep her up while he freed his aching cock. “And dirty whores take money from anyone with it right? I thought you didn’t want to think about all the other hands on me, cocks in me, cum I’ve tasted” she spit out in anger. It was hard to play this ruse with him, but they were stuck and she had to make him think about his life again.

Issac bellowed out and showed his anger with a savage thrust inside her. A large hand covered her mouth as he began to surge inside. Celeste shook her head violently, biting at his hand to try and loose her head. Issac sped up, not taking care to find any spot of pleasure for her as he tried to show her hurt she had caused. Celeste was angry he was treating her so roughly, but she made no call for him to stop, she could handle his temper if it meant he might get out of the rut she’d managed to work him into. Issac said no words, only grunts and moans as he fucked his whore against the brothel door.

Every so often he would take the time to find a spot of her flesh to sink his teeth into, keeping from her any true kisses. Celeste huffed and struggled against his hand, but when he slowed and asked if he needed to stop she shook her head stubbornly. He finally released her mouth in time to kiss her deeply as he came, finally stilling against the wood. The sweet release calmed his angry blood and he tenderly laid Celeste on the bed. He watched her for a moment, bite marks and red face from his hand, before she eventually fell asleep. The shame washed over him and he fled, leaving most of the contents of his coin purse for all the damage he had done.


	7. Almost Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Issac spoke slowly to the noble aware of what he was accepting was blatantly a suicide mission. “I will do it myself, I don’t need any of the back up.” the noble raised an eyebrow. “But the Tal Vashoth camp, they’re must be dozens of warriors…” “I said I can handle it, do we have a deal?” he extended his hand and the noble clasped it. “Maker if you make it back alive I’ll double the gold!”

He nodded grimly. When he arrived back at his manor he leashed Chester and walked him across high town. The last few missions he knew he’d probably come back alive and he’d let Orana and sandal care for his beloved mabari, but this time… He knocked at Aliea’s door once he arrived at her manor. Aliea’s Orana answered the door promptly.

“Yes Master Issac? How can I help you?” She said meekly eyeing the mabari confused. “Is Aliea here…I…I need to ask her something important.” “Yes Master Issac, just a moment” the servant said demurely, inviting him in the foyer before scurrying off to fetch her mistress.

Still healing the lasts of her wounds Aliea concentrated in front of the mirror on a scratch that didn’t seem to want to fade. “Mistress…Master Issac is here” Orana interrupted. Aliea jumped up, had he figured it out? Had her ploy worked? Skipping steps she bounded down the stairs and into Issac’s chest, the expression on his face robbing her of her smile.

“Oh….Aliea…um….nice to see you too.” he said a little shocked. “I’m leaving for a few days…on a mission…well it might be longer than usual…I just wanted to know…could you take care of champ while I’m away…” he stared at her waiting for a response. The sooner she agreed the sooner he could go to his death.

He never had wanted to hurt Celeste…he was a monster, only good for killing, nothing more. “Of course I can, but you look upset, can we talk first? Just for a moment?” she said nervously. He was off, something was wrong; this wasn’t what she’d expected. Nervously she bit her lip hoping he’d do her the favor.

“I really cant…. I have to leave.” he turned away, maker he didn’t want her to look at him with such pity! “No Issac, you must stay at least for a muffin, you always love my muffins…I made a fresh batch this morning…” she begged worrying more about him by the minute. Why was he in such a rush to leave? Where was he going? She had many questions before she’d let him out of her sight.

Issac sighed. “One muffin but I have to hurry Aliea, I have another stop to make before I go…” he turned back to face her. “Where are you going? Why the rush” she protested softly while leading them to the kitchen. The muffins were still cooling on the rack where she left them.

“I have a mission, been hired by a noble. He needs it done a.s.a.p. so time is gold.,” he muttered half aware of what he was saying mind elsewhere wondering about poor Celeste. Handing him the muffin she looked up at him pleadingly. “You will be careful right? I don’t know what I’d do without you Issac” she confessed truthfully, Aliea, Celeste, they both loved and needed the warrior in their lives.

Issac smiled sadly. He hadn’t been a good friend, he should have spent more time with her but he had been so afraid something more would come out of their friendship…now he was in love with a prostitute…all because he had tried to have something fake…. “I will like always Aliea please don’t worry.”

“All of us would miss your terribly if you weren’t” she added cryptically. Taking a large bite she stealthily looked him up and down. He was a mess, dark eyes from constant drinking, nicks and cuts from his reckless adventures, but at least since he’d found Celeste he’d started to look better, until last night at least.

“I don’t know if there is any truth to that but I appreciate it Aliea. You…you are a good person….I wish I got to know you better…” he choked out swiftly getting up to leave uneaten muffin still on the table. “Wish you did? Aren’t you coming back? There is plenty of time Issac,” she protested hotly. Aliea’s heart raced, he was talking like he planned not to see her again, but why?

Issac walked out the door and slammed it behind him. He didn’t want to see her face; it made him rethink his whole plan. He headed straight for the rose, he had to see her….his celeste…or at least give her the crudely written letter he had in his back pocket. He hoped she was ok…that she didn’t hate him…that she could forgive him… 

Yes but first….. Issac wound his way to the rose in a daze. He just exhaled Celeste when prompted by the madam. She replied. “The girl is taking a few days off I believe.” “Here…give her this…” he pulled out the crumpled letter. It was messy almost illegible but he had written ‘I’m sorry I luv u’ it was so simple childlike even but it was all he could manage to write and be almost sure he spelled things recognizably.

Issac sadly made his way out of the rose. He had brought no food, no water, nothing to make camp he was sure that this would be his very last mission. How many fell before him the rage he had been holding back flowing freely. He felt nothing as blade after blade pierced him and blood covered him like war paint.

When he finally faltered the last foe also hit the ground. Blackness followed with the last thing he saw…celeste…or..was it Aliea? He couldn’t tell…he couldn’t… Knowing he was up to no good Aliea had followed Issac stealthily to the rose. She collected “her” mail and hurried to catch up to Issac. By the time she’d caught his scent, thanks to Chester’s help he’d fallen to the ground covered in blood.

“Issac, Issac you have to get up” she cried, her hold on Celeste’s form tenuous as she struggled to locate the worst wounds. If she could just keep him alive long enough to bring him back to town, maybe he’d survive.

Issac could hear voices, words, a woman’s was his vision now speaking to him? Had he crossed over to the maker’s side? Nothing made sense and all was a blur. “Let me die.” was all he could sigh his eyes still closed. “Just let me die.” Unable to help herself Aliea smacked him hard across the face. “NO! You will not,” she cried out working frantically to heal the worst of his wounds.

“You will stay right here with me so I can kill you for doing this to me!” she sobbed. “Not..not worth it…”he breathed ragged. He was a monster he had to die he’d hurt the one he loved and he couldn’t ever hurt her like that again, he needed to die… Fat heavy tears landed on his chest as she shook him.

“Issac, you will not die on me!’ she shrieked voice raw. “Life IS worth it, damn it how can you throw everything away now?” she added, form of Celeste still mostly intact. “not..not worth it…” he breathed ragged. He was a monster he had to die he’d hurt the one he loved and he couldn’t ever hurt her like that again, he needed to die…

The biggest wounds staunched Aliea worked her magic carefully to set Issac upright, floating inches above the dusty ground head lolling slightly as she began to lead him back to town, with the appearance that she was just helping him walk. “Yes it is! How dare you think otherwise Issac…I love you!” she said pleadingly looking up at him, Celeste’s face settling as her worry of his imminent death abated.

Issac flickered back and forth between consciousnesses. He felt like he was moving…the background a blur of trees, rocks, and coast…Aliea paced the clinic as the two Anders’ leaned over the bloody form of Issac. She’d managed to get him all the way to Darktown; thanking the Maker the setting sun shadowed her slow walk into Kirkwall.

Issac could see double now…Anders? Was his life flashing before his eyes? But why was celeste next to them…sobbing…wait she had healed him…was she a mage….The Anders’ side eyed the white haired mage, telling her to stay back while they healed their former lover. They knew she was not who she appeared to be, but had the sense not to push for details while Issac bled out.

Once he was stable they let her sit by his side and they went back to their other patients. “You are a very stupid man,” she muttered bitterly adding “running off to kill yourself without even saying goodbye?” Issac was barely awake when he heard her voice. It was Celeste, she had saved him. “I couldn’t live with having hurt you.” he whispered still not fully conscious.

“Hurt me?” she said confused before reaching up to her face and touching the scratch she’d not healed. “That was nothing compared to the hurt you’d cause me if you had died!” she chided. She stroked his chest carefully avoiding his wounds. At least she’d gotten him back in time, but he wanted to kill himself over last night? He was so very fragile wasn’t he…

“I’m worthless, a broken man who can only break things.” he opened his eyes to gaze up at her. She must care for him…maybe even love him? Was he so much more than just a client to her?

“Do I look broken to you?” she scoffed. She cupped his jaw and stared into his eyes, her own on fire. “Do you question my judgment? Would I waste all my previous, valuable time on a “worthless” man?” she pushed, not sure what she could do to help him, playing it by ear, hoping she wouldn’t push him away any further. 

“I love you…. I didn’t want to…. I wasn’t supposed to happen…but it did.” he murmured as his eyes welled with tears. Aliea smiled sweetly. “Issac I….I do love you….but we can’t be together” she started sadly. “I’m….I’m not who you think I am….I’m just a courtesan, I’m not someone you could bring home to your mother, not someone who could have your children…” she added, tears filling her own eyes. He couldn’t love Celeste! That was not the point of all of this! 

“I didn’t have any family around to disapprove…and children we wouldn’t even need to think of that now.” he felt light headed, she loved him…she did….all of her doubts aside she loved him! “Shhh” she said softly “you need to heal.” What was he thinking, falling in love with a prostitute? Didn’t he tell her he wanted her before just because she was NOT real? Aliea stroked his face gently and sighed, how could she tell him that she really wasn’t even real. 

Issac took her small hand in his large one. “Will you stay with me? Or…or do you have to go back to the rose.” he said sad at the possibility she had to leave him. Aliea scoffed, peering down at Issac from Celeste’s pretty eyes. “Of course I’m staying Issac, I couldn’t leave you like this” she sniffled pulling his hand up to kiss it softly.

Issac smiled and drifted into sleep dreaming of Celeste’s soft touch. After making sure he was safe to move Aliea moved Issac back to her suite in the Rose, since he’d been so wary of her seeing his home. Once he was settled in her bed she arranged for some fresh clothes to be brought by his Orana and set to work on washing some of the crusted blood off of him. 

Issac awoke to the warmth of the private suite lit by candles. He looked down at his chest. Where gaping holes had been now thin scars were the only reminder of his near death. As celeste washed him he put his hand gently on her shoulder. “You don’t have to do that.”

Aliea smiled and ignored his protests. “Don’t be silly, ” she murmured. “Of course I do, you are filthy,” she explained softly. Celeste’s blonde hair stuck to her forehead as she scrubbed Issac clean of blood. “Can you forgive me?” Issac asked as he traced the scratch on her face. “Why don’t you heal it?” he questioned wanting to know if she would reveal herself as a mage.

“Always” she admitted softly. “That’s a job better suited for healer don’t you think?” she said cryptically leaning into his hands. “You did a fairly good job keeping me alive,” he answered kissing the top of her head. She flushed at his compliment and dropped the subject. Instead crawling into bed with him now that he was clean.

Issac wrapped his arms around her and sighed, “I never want to hurt you again, but I’m so afraid I will…I just …have problems keeping my anger in check…I felt so bad after what I did…” “Hush now sweet boy,” she assured snuggling into his warm embrace. “I did set you off a bit didn’t I? You kept saying this was just pretend and I…guess I had to know for sure” she finally admitted. 

“I’m sorry, I wont interfere with your work…I just didn’t want to see you with others…I know you’re with them…I just wanted to believe I was special, but I know it now.” he hugged even tighter. “Issac I…” she protested weakly. This was just great; Issac was in love with a prostitute, not the timid mage who adored him. “What is it celeste?” he hummed content she was next to him “It’s just, nothing has changed Issac, I still can’t BE with you, I am still a prostitute, still paid to warm your bed,” she explained mournfully.

 ”We know the truth. You said it yourself, you love me. And we are together see?” he stroked her gold locks with a tender look on his face. Aliea pulled back and frowned. “I said it and I meant it, but that doesn’t mean we are together Issac.” Maker take her to the void, how could she fix this? Issac sighed, she would see it, that they could be together…he just had to convince her. For now he would drop the subject he was still drained from the battle and it felt wonderful to have her in his arms again. Happy to silence him on the issue she relaxed in his embrace.

“One thing though Issac” she warned ominously “you must promise not to do that to me again, promise me no more suicide missions and crumpled love confessions, if you have something to say then say it to my face. Understand? And no dying either!” “I wont again. I promise. I just hated myself for it so much…I wont though, never again.” he mumbled sincerely. Aliea, happy to hear his promise scrambled up onto his chest. “Well seeing as how you are here…,” she teased sweetly.

Issac laughed as she scrambled onto his broad chest. “Don’t you think it may be a little too soon for me to..?” he asked as a wide dopey grin crossed his face. “I wasn’t planning on letting you do any work,” she laughed, licking her lips seductively. Carefully she straddled him at the thinnest part of his waist, a bit of a stretch even so. “Mmmmm” he hummed closing his eyes, his cock already hard from their close proximity. Ever so slowly she hovered over him, lips glancing his own.

Issac murmured appreciatively as she reached down to fondle him through his trousers. Issac moaned as she rubbed him through the fabric. “Celeste mmmm somehow you always know just what can cheer me up.” “I have to admit you are not exactly a complicated man,” she laughed rubbing harder. Winking she stood up over him and shimmied down her dark green smalls. Issac grinned at the sight of her. “So beautiful.” he groaned trusting upwards.

 ”No no my battered lover, let me,” she reminded kindly. With a devious grin Aliea settled down over his girth, not quite letting him touch her, but allowing him to feel the heat radiating from her loins. “You tease…maker….I can’t believe how lucky I am to have a girl like you in my bed.” he said as he bit his lip. Aliea looked away to hide her grimace at his comment, ‘yet you think me a lady of the evening’ she thought dourly. Would he ever wish to be with her, the real her? Not just the facade? “You’re frowning…have I displeased you…?” Issac asked confused. Aliea laughed him off “just a bit of discomfort love” she lied quickly sinking down further on him. “I am so very pleased to see you well I promise,” she told him honestly.

Issac let out a heady moan as she sunk down on him. “still so tight.” he huffed resisting the urge to start bucking into her. “I’m not sure I’d ever adjust to this girth” she laughed as her body begrudgingly stretched around him. Seeing him happy and whole warmed her heart. Hands pressed on his chest she took a deep breath as his thick cock fully seated inside her.

He was enveloped in her warmth, maker it was perfect, and she had to see it… “We could do this everyday…maybe you’d adjust then” he teased. “And you could afford that?” she joked sardonically. They never really discussed her pay, he’d assumed when she said he didn’t have to that someone else was covering his tab, but surely he’d thought there was a limit to even that. Leaning down she kissed him gently on the forehead as she started to move up and down on him.

“Mmmm I’d spend every last bit of gold I had to be with you.” he hummed as he cupped one of her breasts. Tweaking a nipple he continued, “would you turn me away?” “Of course not, it’s not my business how you spend your money my sweet Champion” she purred. She groaned as he toyed with her breast through her thin nightie. “But once it’s all gone, maybe you can find a real girl to settle down with” she offered half-heartily.

“You’ve become more real than I could have ever imagined.” He let his thumb slide across her now erect nipple. “I want you Celeste” he whispered kissing her lips softly afterwards. He could make her see, he had loads of gold and time…

“You have me….now” she whispered thinking ‘you could have me forever if you just saw who I really was.’ She kissed him back gently, tongue tracing his lips carefully as she coaxed his mouth open.

Issac eagerly let her deepen their kiss. She could fight it all she wanted but she had told him she loved him and he would have her as his own. He reached down to give a slight smack on one of her smooth arse cheeks. Aliea narrowed her eyes at his mischievousness. “Mind your wounds” she reminded against his lips as she ground down on his cock.

“Ahhhh…yes sorry…your arse though….so irresistable” he gave her a light smack across the other arse cheek egging her on as she rode him. Aliea smirked to herself, it was designed just for such a purpose. Pulling up and away from his lips she brought her shoulders back, letting Issac watch her breasts bounce playfully as she rode him harder. “Beautiful…” he moaned. He felt himself start to tense. “Celeste…if….fu…ck….if you don’t slow down…” it took all of his effort to hold back as she gave him such amazingly sensual visual and physical stimulation.

She just smirked and worked harder, her sweet boy needed his rest after all. Pulling one of his hands to her chest she helped him squeeze. Issac felt the pressure well up inside him. As he squeezed down on one of her perfect full breasts he thrust upwards spilling his warm seed inside her crying out her name. Once he’d finished she leaned down and kissed him gently whispering “I do love you Issac.” Carefully dismounting before snuggling back on his chest. Issac wrapped his arms around her taking comfort on her words as he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
